Мицуиси Котоно
— профессиональная сэйю. Будучи маленькой, Мицуиси жила в городе Нагареяма, расположенном в префектуре Тиба. Она окончила высшую школу в 1986 году и поступила в Академию Сэйю Кацута. Во время учёбы в академии, Мицуиси начала подрабатывать лифтёршей в небоскрёбе Sunshine 60. Впоследствии она нашла себе место офисной леди, но поскольку эта работа занимала у Котоно слишком много времени, она была вынуждена уволиться. В 1988 году Мицуиси дебютировала, как сэйю, на роли Томоё в OVA Ace wo Nerae! 2. Она прославилась со своей ролью Усаги Цукино, когда аниме Сейлор Мун дебютировало в 1992 году. Популярность сэйю повысилась ещё больше с её ролью Мисато Кацураги в аниме Neon Genesis Evangelion. Третьей её наиболее известной ролью считается Боа Хэнкок в аниме One Piece. Мицуиси считается одной из наиболее выдающихся сэйю; анимированная адаптация манги Ebichu была широко распространена благодаря её интересу к проекту. Мицуиси замужем и имеет дочь. Является фрилансером и бывшим членом фирмы менеджирования талантов Arts Vision. Роли в аниме * Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple (Жена графа Хобари) * Ajimu: Kaigan Monogatari (Кёко) * Angelic Layer (Сёко Асами) * Anpanman (Марон-кун) * Baketsu de Gohan (Минт) * Battle Fighters Garō Densetsu 2 (Май Сирануи) * Blue Seed (Коме Савагути) * Cardcaptor Sakura (Маки Мацумото) * Claymore (Жан) * ''Corrector Yui (Фрих) * Crayon Shin-chan (Аго-сэнсэй) * Daa! Daa! Daa! (Акира Кидзё) * Detective Academy Q (Хитоми Татикава) * Detective Conan (Кир (Рэна Мидзунаси), Юри Конно) * Doraemon (Тамако Ноби) * Dragon Half (Минк) * Excel Saga (Excel) * Flame of Recca (Кагэхоси, Кагэро) * Fruits Basket (Кагура Сома) * Fullmetal Alchemist (Грасия Хьюз) * Future GPX Cyber Formula (Асука Суго) * Gear Fighter Dendoh (Ориэ Кусанаги, Vega, закадровый голос, анонс серий) * Genji Tsūshin Agedama (Ибуки Хирая) * Ghost Stories (Каяко Мияносита) * Ginga Sengoku Gunyūden Rai (Симон) * Great Teacher Onizuka (Уруми Кандзаки) * Gundam ** After War Gundam X (Тония Мальме) ** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Murrue Ramius, Haro, Ezaria Joule, narrator) ** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Murrue Ramius, narrator) * Hana no Mahōtsukai Marybelle (Риббон) * Hare Tokidoki Buta (Кадзуко-сэнсэй) * Hidamari no Ki (Отина) * High School Mystery: Gakuen 7 Fushigi (Юкари Кавай) * Hyper Police (Fonne Walkure) * Irresponsible Captain Tylor (Ким Гёнхва) * Jungle Ōja Tā-chan (Елена Ногути) * Kaleido Star: Arata naru Tsubasa (Кэтти) * Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (Саки Мацубара) * King of Bandit Jing (Изарра) * Zatch Bell! (Элль Тива, Рия) * Kishin Dōji Zenki (Наги) * Kocchi Muite! Miiko (Мама) * Legendz (Killbeat) * Little Snow Fairy Sugar (Джинджер) * Loving Angel Angelique ~When Hearts Awaken~ (Розалия) * Loving Angel Angelique ~ Radiant Tomorrow ~(Розалия) * Mahoraba (Ю Минадзуки) * Maze: Bakunetsu Jikū (female Maze) * Monochrome Factor (Маю Асамура) * Monster Rancher (Pixie (Venus)) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Мисато Кацураги) * Nintama Rantarō (Ямабуки, Аяка) * Noir (Mireille Bouquet) * Ojarumaru (Окамэ-химэ, Хосино Мама I, Сикибу Акамурасаки) * One Piece (Боа Хэнкок) * Oruchuban Ebichu (Эбитю) * Paranoia Agent (Харуми Тёно) * Pokémon (Метамон) ** Mewtwo: Ware ha Koko ni Ari! (Домино) * Revolutionary Girl Utena (Дзюри Арисугава) * Sailor Moon series (Усаги Цукино, ChibiChibi) * The Snow Queen (Онетт) * Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna (Мадока Наруми) * Steel Angel Kurumi (Мисаки Кагура) * Suite PreCure (Хами) * Sumebato no Cosmos Shō: Suttoko Taisen Dokkoidā (Саюки Юринэ, Хиясинсу) * Tales of Eternia: The Animation (Экусусиа) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Мэри Фрэнсис — японская версия) * Those Who Hunt Elves (Celcia Marieclaire) * Wedding Peach (Потамос) * Weiss Kreuz (Нэу/Асука Мураз) * Yaiba (Саяка Майн) ОVА * Ace wo Nerae! 2 (Томоё) * Ace o Nerae! Final Stage (Томоё) * Angelique (Розалия де Катаргена) * Angelique: Shiroi Tsubasa no Memoir (Розалия де Катаргена) * Angelique: Seichi yori Ai wo Komete (Розалия де Катаргена) * Babel II (Жужу) * Birdy the Mighty/''Tetsuwan Birdy'' (Птичка) * Blue Seed (Комэ Савагути) * Buttobi CPU (Куадра Накинтош) * Compiler (Королева Нэрима) * Cream Lemon: Young Love—Angie & Rose (Энджи) * Cyber City Oedo 808 (женщина) * Dennō Sentai Voogie's Angels (Ребекка) * Future GPX Cyber Formula (Асука Суго) * Idol Defense Force Hummingbird (Сацуки Торэиси) * Kōnai Shasei Final (Тями, девушка A) * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Катеросе вон Крёзер) * NG Knights Lamune & 40 (Серебряная Горная Роса, девушка 1) * Mewtwo Returns в роли Домино * My My Mai '' в роли Юа * ''POWER DoLLS: Project α (Яо Фэйлун) * Puni Puni Poemy (Ицуэ Аасу) * Yamato 2520 (Маки) * Variable Geo (Юка Такэути) * Wedding Peach DX (Каванами Хироми)/(Потамос) * Visitor (Мика Хиираги) * Yōseiki Suikōden (Киёми Суга) * Ys Tenkū no Shinden: Adol Kristin no Bōken (Лилия) Озвучка в фильмах * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie (Маки Мацумото) * Crayon Shin-chan—Mission: Pig’s Hoof (О-ирокэ) * Darkside Blues (Маи) * Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers (Минами Уэхара) * The End of Evangelion (Мисато Кацураги) * Evangelion: Death and Rebirth (Мисато Кацураги) * Gekijōban Garō Densetsu (Маи Сирануи) * Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (Грасия Хьюз) * Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (Митико/Ship’s Captain) * Revolutionary Girl Utena: Adolescence of Utena (Юри Арисагава) * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon R The Movie (Усаги Цукино) ** Make Up! Sailor Senshi (Усаги Цукино) * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S The Movie (Усаги Цукино) * The 9 Sailor Soldiers Get Together! Miracle in the Black Dream Hole (Усаги Цукино) ** Ami-chan no Hatsukoi (Усаги Цукино) * X (Сацуки Ятодзи) Озвучка в видеоиграх Listed alphabetically by title. * Abarenbō Princess (Rouge Victoille) * Ajito 2 (Kazumi Saeki) * Angelique (Rosalia de Catargena) * Angelique Special 2 (Rosalia de Catargena) * Armored Core (Operator, Computer Voice) * Brave Fencer Musashi (Queen, Brandy Taii, Tumbler) * Dead or Alive 3 (Christie) * Dead or Alive 4 (Christie) * Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball (Christie) * Eberouge 2 (Lindel Falken) * Eve burst error Plus (Marina Hōjō) * Jikkyō Powerful Pro Yakyū 5-11 (Stadium Announcer) * Kisetsu wo Dakishimete (Томоко Кокурицу) * Knuckle Heads (Клаудия Сильва) * Little Princess: Marl Ōkoku no Ningyōhime 2 (Соня) * Magna Carta (Rianna) * Melty Blood (Aoko Aozaki) * Menkyo wo Torō! DX 2001 Nendoban (Рэйка Асами) * Namco x Capcom (Кёко Минадзуки) * Neon Genesis Evangelion 2 (Мисато Кацураги) ** Eva to Yukai na Nakamatachi (Мисато Кацураги) ** Girlfriend of Steel (Мисато Кацураги) ** Girlfriend of Steel 2 (Мисато Кацураги) * Oni (Коноко или Май Хасэгава)) * PoPoLoCrois (Narcia, Kai) * Power DoLLS 2 (Яо Фэйлун) * Power Instinct 2 (Микадзуки Куруми, Курара Хананокодзи) * Puyo Puyo CD (Arle Nadja) ** Puyo Puyo Tsū CD (Arle Nadja) * Rival Schools (Кёко Минадзуки) ** Project Justice (Kyoko Minazuki) * Shinrai (Nohime Fujizuru) * Super Robot Wars series (Misato Katsuragi, Toniya Malme, Vega, Murrue Ramius) * Sailor Moon video games (Sailor Moon) * Wa ga Ryū wo Miyo (Kaaya) * Wild Arms 4 (Falmel) Дублирование * Baywatch (Summer (seasons 2-4)) * Bionicle: The Legend Reborn (Киина) * Batman The Animated Series (Харли Куинн) * Ed (Carol) * Felicity (Julie Emrick) * Gag Manga Biyori (Kōsuke Masuda) * Grey's Anatomy (Meredith Grey) * Superman: The Animated Series (Supergirl) * Van Helsing (Анна Валериус) * X-men (Mystique, Scarlet Witch) Movies * Love & Pop Radio * Mitsuishi Kotono · Bukkatsu Shiyo! * Mitsuishi Kotono no Eberu Nights ** Mitsuishi Kotono no Eberu Nights II * Stardust Dream CDs * Aria * Erementar Gerad—Aozora no Senki— * Samurai Deeper Kyo; as Akari * Seto no Hanayome * Tuxedo Mirage * Phantasy Star: Sealed Memories; as Nei & Neifirst Другое * Hakkutsu! Aru Aru Daijiten (рассказчик) * I Wish You Were Here (internet streaming broadcast) * Koe · Asobu Club * Nandemo Q (NHK) (рассказчик, Урара, и мн. др.) * Neon Genesis Evangelion pachinko and pachinko slots series (Мисато Кацураги) * Seishun Adventure: Īsha no Fune (Ися но Фунэ) * Tatta Hitotsu no Chikyū (Отохимэ) * Uchi Kuru!? (рассказчик) Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт. * Mitsuishi Kotono в базе сэйю. * . * .